


Fixation

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: John likes making his partners feel good; Grace has a thing for his hair.





	Fixation

John's hair is looking untidier than she has ever seen it. He's usually so particular about finger combing it back into place, but at this point, he clearly has other things on his mind.

Like making Harold come as hard as Grace did a moment ago, dragging her nails over his salt-and-pepper strands as her hips rose off the bed.

Harold's hands are resting on John's shoulders. Grace repositions the hand closest to her, curving it around the back of John's neck. John responds with an appreciative noise, does something with his tongue which causes Harold to shudder and gasp.

**Author's Note:**

>  _fixation_ \- n., being unable to stop thinking about something  
>  related idioms: be devoured by sth, be wrapped up in sb


End file.
